


Really small

by Nana_hyuck27



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!dream, little!jisung, lots of fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_hyuck27/pseuds/Nana_hyuck27
Summary: Everything gets to much for Jisung
Relationships: Park Jisung (NCT)/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 156





	Really small

Sometimes it gets to much. Sometimes it all gets to much for Jisung who's constantly busy 24/7. Today they were rehearsing for their next comeback, but all Jisung wanted to do was go back to bed. 

He kinda regrets staying up til 3 am playing video games because at this point he can't even stand straight let alone learn a whole new dance routine at 7 in the morning. "Jisung your off again! from the top!" Their choreographer yells and goes to restart the music. The rest of the boys groan and all Jisung wants to do is cry. 

They start again from the beginning but somewhere in the middle jisung fucks up again "Jisung you did that move wrong! I thought you were the main dancer, you're certainly not acting like it right now" The man scolds the youngest, this time Jisung truly has to hold back tears. 

It's the tenth time now that jisung messes he dance and the choreographer just gives up. "that's it for today boys, Jisung i expect you to know the choreography by next week you hear me!" Jisung nods and watches the man leave the room leaving the six boys behind.

"sungie baby what's up with you today its not like you to make mistakes like this" Jaemin questions while sitting in front of the younger who slumped against the mirror. Shit he's disappointed even his hyungs. "jisung whats wrong bub?" Renjun sits next to Jaemin worry evident in his face seeing the younger let a tear slip. 

"Sungie r-really t-tired a-and m-essed u-up t-the dance b-but s-sungie d-dont mean t-to!" Jisung tries to explain through his tears. Jaemin strokes the younger's cheek in a comforting way noticing the younger must have slipped in to little space. "sung are you little?" Jaemin questions the younger boy. 

Jisung nods back at the older "how old are you baby boy" Renjun asks taking the youngers hand in his. He holds up two fingers with his other hand "oh baby's really small huh?" Chenle coos at the maknae. Jaemin carries the little cooing at how cute he is, tickling the baby earning loud giggles from him.

"Alright lets head home" Jeno announces ushering everyone out of the practice room.

\---

As soon as they walked in the door Jaemin goes to start a bath for the little while Jeno and Renjun start dinner. Still in his arms Jaemin places the baby on the floor of the bathroom and starts the water for the bath. "Alright baby arms up!" he coos at the younger who lifts his arms up. The caregiver takes off his clothes and gently sets the younger down in the warm but not to hot water. 

Jaemin starts washing the younger's hair while the little lets out babbles playing with his water toys. "Mama look duckie!" The little excitingly shows the caregiver. Jaemin can't tell you how many times his heart flutters with adoration when jisung calls him mama.

"I see baby! okay time to come out sweet heart" Jaemin helps the little out of the tub wrapping him up in a soft towel, carrying him to their shared room. He sets the baby down to get a onesie from his dresser and starts drying the little. He can't help but blow his baby a raspberry while getting him dress earning the cutest giggles in return. "All done baby boy!" 

"Dinner's ready!" They hear Jeno yell from the kitchen. 'Lets go eat!" he picks up the little and off they were to the kitchen. Jaemin sets Jisung down in Jeno's lap the boys cooing at how soft and cute the little looked in his onesie and messy curly hair. 

They eat in silence Chenle occasionally making conversation with Jaemin and Renjun. Jeno coos while feeding Jisung chicken nuggets occasionally chiming in the conversation while taking care of the younger. 

They finish dinner with full stomachs, Chenle and Jaemin help clean up the kitchen while Renjun and Jeno play with Jisung on the carpet. "I wanna pick the movie!" Chenle exclaims coming back from the kitchen having finished the dishes. They all sit down on the couch Renjun pulls the little on his lap as Chenle goes to put moana on Netflix. 

Halfway through the movie they hear snores coming from the little. "aww our bubs really tired" Jeno coos "i'm gonna take him to bed" Jaemin says while carrying the younger to their shared room. 

Jaemin climbs in the bed with the younger (he was tired as well) and pulls the covers on top of them. He gives the younger a quick good night kiss and off they were to wonderful dream land.


End file.
